videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/List of Trophies
Here is the list of trophies in Super Smash Bros. 6. List of trophies Super Smash Bros. *Mii Brawler *Mii Brawler (Alt.) *Omega Blitz *Mii Gunner *Mii Gunner (Alt.) *Full Blast *Mii Swordfighter *Mii Swordfighter (Alt.) *Final Edge *Smash Ball *Fake Smash Ball *Fan *Crate *Barrel *Capsule *Beam Sword *Party Ball *Food *Gooey Bomb *Motion-Sensor Bomb *Home-Run Bat *Fan *Assist Trophy *Bumper *Timer *Smoke Ball *Blast Box *Drill *Black Hole *Rage Blaster *Healing Field *Banana Gun *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Master Core *Fighting Mii Team *Primid *Duon *Galleom *Master Core *Galeem *Dharkon *Krad Mario *Mario *Mario (Alt.) *Mario Finale *Luigi *Luigi (Alt.) *Poltergust 5000 *Peach *Peach (Alt.) *Peach Blossom *Bowser *Bowser (Alt.) *Giga Bowser *Dr. Mario *Dr. Mario (Alt.) *Megavitamin Finale *Rosalina & Luma *Rosalina & Luma (Alt.) *Power Star *Bowser Jr. *Bowser Jr. (Alt.) *Shadow Mario Paint *Larry *Roy *Wendy *Iggy *Morton *Lemmy *Ludwig *Daisy *Daisy (Alt.) *Crystalized Daisy *Captain Toad *Captain Toad (Alt.) *Super Pickaxe *Toadette *Waluigi *Waluigi (Alt.) *Hypnotic Dance *Geno *Geno (Alt.) *Geno Flash *Dr. Luigi *Dr. Luigi (Alt.) *Virus Zone *Nurse Peach *Nurse Peach (Alt.) *Nurse Blossom *Piranha Plant *Piranha Plant (Alt.) *Petey Piranha *King Boo *King Boo (Alt.) *Paranormal Assault *Goomba *Goomba (Alt.) *Mega Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Troopa (Alt.) *Koopa Troop *Shy Guy *Shy Guy (Alt.) *Shy Guy Army *Dry Bones *Dry Bones (Alt.) *Dry Bomber *Monty Mole *Monty Mole (Alt.) *Monty Tank *Paper Mario *Paper Mario (Alt.) *The Final Shred *Mini Mario *Mini Mario (Alt.) *Plum *Plum (Alt.) *Olympic Rosalina *Olympic Rosalina (Alt.) *Power Star *F.L.U.D.D *Cappy *Tiara *Madame Broode *Super Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Fire Flower *Bob-omb *Lightning Bolt *Koopa Shell *Freezie *Golden Hammer *Hothead *Super Leaf *Super Launch Star *Spiny Shell *Paratroopa *Hammer Bro. *Lakitu *Birdo *Nabbit *Chain Chomp *Thwomp *Banzai Bill *Mouser *Nipper Plant *Tatanga *Big Urchin *King Bob-Omb *Boom Boom *Mallow *The Broodals *Pauline *Meowser *Wingo *Toad Brigade *Peachette *Smithy *Flies and Hand *Shellcreepers *Sidesteppers *Fighter Flies *Peach (Mario Tennis Aces) *Daisy (Mario Tennis Aces) *Shy Guy + Standard Kart *Rainbow Road Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong (Alt.) *Jungle Rush *Diddy Kong *Diddy Kong (Alt.) *Rocketbarrel Barrage *Dixie Kong *Dixie Kong (Alt.) *Kong Pow *Tiny Kong *Tiny Kong (Alt.) *Saxophone Slam *King K. Rool *King K. Rool (Alt.) *Blast-O-Matic *Pompy, the Presumptous *Hammer *Spring *Kritter *Taj *Rambi *Klaptrap *Chunky Kong *Lanky Kong *Candy Kong *Cranky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Swanky Kong *Enguarde *Kritter *Zinger *Kaptain K. Rool *Baron K. Roolenstein *Tiki Tak Tribe *Lord Fredrik *Kip *Dread Kong *Karate Kong *Ninja Kong *Sumo Kong *Gale Hawg The Legend of Zelda *Link *Link (Alt.) *Ancient Bow and Arrow *Zelda *Zelda (Alt.) *Triforce of Wisdom *Sheik *Sheik (Alt.) *Sheikah Dance *Impa *Impa (Alt.) *Water Chasm *Lana *Lana (Alt.) *Focus Spirit Finisher *Volga *Volga (Alt.) *Dragon Transform *Agitha *Agitha (Alt.) *Horned Beetle *Ghirahim *Ghirahim (Alt.) *Demise Reborn *Young Link *Young Link (Alt.) *Fierce Deity Link *Ganondorf *Ganondorf (Alt.) *Beast Ganon *Skull Kid *Skull Kid (Alt.) *Final Hour *Toon Link *Toon Link (Alt.) *Triforce Slash *Toon Zelda *Toon Zelda (Alt.) *Light Arrow *Toon Ganondorf *Toon Ganondorf (Alt.) *Puppet Ganon *The Imprisoned *Heart Container *Bunny Hood *Deku Nut *Beetle *Bombchu *Cucco *Fairy Bottle *Gust Bellows *Tingle *Linkle *Wizzro *Master Kohga *Midna *Fi *Cia *Revali *Mipha *Daruk *Urbosa *Divine Beast Vah Ruta *Divine Beast Vah Rudania *Divine Beast Vah Medoh *Divine Beast Vah Naboris *Lynel *Guardian *Calamity Ganon *Epona Metroid *Samus *Samus (Alt.) *Zero Laser *Zero Suit Samus *Zero Suit Samus (Alt.) *Zero Laser *Ridley *Ridley (Alt.) *Plasma Scream *Dark Samus *Dark Samus (Alt.) *Zero Laser *Sylux *Sylux (Alt.) *Shock Coil Laser *Phantoon *Screw Attack *SA-X *Metroid *Mother Brain *MB Yoshi *Yoshi *Yoshi (Alt.) *Stampede! *Baby Mario Bros. *Baby Mario Bros. (Alt.) *Kamek *Kamek (Alt.) *Kamek's Revenge *Poochie *Bunson the Hot Dog *Hookbill Koopa *Navel Piranha Plant *Toadies *Winged Yoshi Kirby *Kirby *Kirby (Alt.) *Ultra Sword *Meta Knight *Meta Knight (Alt.) *Darkness Illusion *King Dedede *King Dedede (Alt.) *Dede-Rush *Bandana Waddle Dee *Bandana Waddle Dee (Alt.) *Bandana Dee Army *Adeleine *Adeleine (Alt.) *Boss Painting *Prince Fluff *Prince Fluff (Alt.) *Tankbot Form *Galacta Knight *Galacta Knight (Alt.) *Light Sword Rain *Clanky Woods *Marx *Star Rod *Maxim Tomato *Superspicy Curry *Bomber *Knuckle Joe *Nightmare *Chef Kawasaki *Susie *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Bronto Burt *Bonkers *02 *Dark Crafter *Yin-Yarn *President Haltmann *Francisca *Flamberge *Zan Partizanne *Hyness *Void Termina Star Fox *Fox *Fox (Alt.) *Team Star Fox (Fox) *Falco *Falco (Alt.) *Team Star Fox (Falco) *Krystal *Krystal (Alt.) *Krystal's Staff *Wolf *Wolf (Alt.) *Wolf Pack *Andross *Andross (Star Fox: Adventures) *Tricky *Aparoid Queen *Arwing *Wolfen *Landmaster Pokemon *Pikachu *Pikachu (Alt.) *Volt Tackle (Pikachu) *Jigglypuff *Jigglypuff (Alt.) *Puff Up *Pichu *Pichu (Alt.) *Volt Tackle (Pichu) *Mewtwo *Mewtwo (Alt.) *Psystrike *Lucario *Lucario (Alt.) *Mega Lucario *Charizard *Charizard (Alt.) *Mega Charizard X *Squirtle *Squirtle (Alt.) *Mega Blastoise *Ivysaur *Ivysaur (Alt.) *Mega Venusaur *Greninja *Greninja (Alt.) *Sceptile *Sceptile (Alt.) *Mega Sceptile *Blaziken *Blaziken (Alt.) *Mega Blaziken *Eevee *Eevee (Alt.) *Extreme Evo Boost *Decidueye *Decidueye (Alt.) *Sinister Arrow Raid *Incineroar *Incineroar (Alt.) *Max Malicious Moonsault *Zoroark *Zoroark (Alt.) *Fury Swipes *Necrozma *Poke Ball *Master Ball *Beast Ball (Pokemon) *Meowth *Electrode *Goldeen *Abra *Staryu *Omastar *Snorlax *Arcticuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Mew *Togepi *Bellossom *Wobbuffet *Entei *Suicune *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Celebi *Gardevoir *Flygon *Metagross *Latias and Latios *Kyogre *Groundon *Jirachi *Deoxys *Munchlax *Abomasnow *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Darkrai *Arceus *Victini *Snivy *Tepig *Scraggy *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyruem *Keldeo *Meloetta *Chespin *Spewpa *Gogoat *Aegislash *Inkay *Xerneas *Yveltal *Zygarde *Diancie *Litten *Popplio *Lurantis *Bewear *Togedemaru *Mimikyu *Solgaleo *Lunala *Nihilego *Buzzwole *Pheromosa *Magearna *Marshadow *Poipole *Zeraora *Necrozma *Pokémon Trainer (male) *Pokémon Trainer (female) F-Zero *Captain Falcon *Captain Falcon (Alt.) *Blue Falcon *Jody Summers *Jody Summers (Alt.) *White Cat *Black Shadow *Black Shadow (Alt.) *Black Bull *Samurai Goroh *Pico *Dr. Stewart *Mr. EAD *James McCloud *Zoda *The Skull *Super Arrow *Blood Falcon *Deathborn Earthbound/Mother *Ness *Ness (Alt.) *PK Starstorm (Ness) *Lucas *Lucas (Alt.) *PK Starstorm (Lucas) *Ninten *Ninten (Alt.) *Eight Melodies *Kumatora *Kumatora (Alt.) *PK Starstorm (Kumatora) *Masked Man *Masked Man (Alt.) *Pig Mask Army *Mr. Saturn *Franklin Badge *Ramblin' Evil Mushroom *Jeff *Starman *Ultimate Chimera *Porky Minch Ice Climber *Ice Climbers *Ice Climbers (Alt.) *Iceberg *Vegetables *Topi *Polar Bear Fire Emblem *Marth *Marth (Alt.) *Critical Hit (Marth) *Roy *Roy (Alt.) *Critical Hit (Roy) *Ike *Ike (Alt.) *Great Aether *Lucina *Lucina (Alt.) *Critical Hit (Lucina) *Robin *Robin (Alt.) *Pair Up *Corrin *Corrin (Alt.) *Torrential Roar *Micaiah *Micaiah (Alt.) *Wrath *Chrom *Chrom (Alt.) *Awakening Aether *Azura *Azura (Alt.) *Curse of the Nohr Princess *Alm *Alm (Alt.) *Dragon Conquest *Edelgard *Edelgard (Alt.) *Fjorm *Fjorm (Alt.) *Blizzard *Rowan *Rowan (Alt.) *Killing Edge *Lyn *Tharja *Gharnef *Tiki *Black Knight *Formortiis *Grima *Garon *Blight Dragon Garon *Lianna *Linde *Anna *Celica *Oboro *Niles *Darios *Yelena *Oskar *Velezark Game & Watch *Mr. Game & Watch *Mr. Game & Watch (Alt.) *Octopus *Fire *Lion *Chef *Oil Panic *Manhole *Helmet Kid Icarus *Pit *Pit (Alt.) *Lightning Chariot *Palutena *Palutena (Alt.) *Black Hole Laser *Dark Pit *Dark Pit (Alt.) *Dark Pit's Staff *Medusa *Medusa (Alt.) *Medusa's Stare *Magnus *Magnus (Alt.) *Gaol *Viridi *Viridi (Alt.) *Reset Bomb *Phosphora *Arlon *Pyrrhon *Eggplant Wizard *Galactic Fiend Kraken *Hades Wario *Wario *Wario (Alt.) *Wario-Man *Ashley *Ashley (Alt.) *Red Cauldron *Mona *Mona (Alt.) *Captain Syrup *Captain Syrup (Alt.) *Sweet Stuff *Kat & Ana *Orbulon *Jimmy T. *Red Brief J *Dinomighty Pikmin *Olimar *Olimar (Alt.) *End of Day *Alph *Red Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *White Pikmin *Winged Pikmin *Burrowing Snagret *Plasm Wraith R.O.B. *R.O.B. *R.O.B. (Alt.) *Super Diffusion Beam *Stack-Up *Professor Hector Animal Crossing *Villager *Villager (Alt.) *Dream Home *Isabelle *Isabelle (Alt.) *Dream Town Hall *Kapp'n *Mr. Resetti *Tom Nook *Gulliver *Don *Lloid *Zipper T. Bunny *Rover *Crazy Redd *Blathers *Celeste *Brewster *Able Sisters *Timmy and Tommy *Copper and Booker *Digby *Lottie Wii Fit *Wii Fit Trainer *Wii Fit Trainer (Alt.) *Wii Fit *Tree *Dancer *Warrior *Bridge *Gate *Jackknife *Arm & Leg Lift *Super Hoop *Wii Balance Board *Wii Fit U Trainer Punch-Out!! *Little Mac *Little Mac (Alt.) *Giga Mac *King Hippo *King Hippo (Alt.) *Manhole Cover *Bald Bull *Doc Luis *Glass Joe *Von Keiser *Disco Kid *Piston Hondo *Bear Hugger *Great Tiger *Don Flamenco *Aran Ryan *Soda Popinski *Super Macho Man *Mr. Sandman Xenoblade *Shulk *Shulk (Alt.) *Chain Attack *Elma *Elma (Alt.) *Skell *Rex *Rex (Alt.) *Heaven's Arrow *Pyra *Pyra (Alt.) *Fiora *Malos *Malos (Alt.) *Dunban *Riki *Lao *Lin *Tatsu *Formula *Murderess *Reyn *Mythra *Melia *Morag *Nia *Tora *Zeke *Poppi α *Adam Duck Hunt *Duck Hunt *Duck Hunt (Alt.) *NES Zapper Posse *Wild Gunmen *Clay Pigeon *Can *Dog *Duck *Gangster, Lady, & Policeman Splatoon *Inkling *Inkling (Alt.) *Inkstrike *Octoling *Octoling (Alt.) *Booyah Bomb *Squid Sisters *DJ Octavio *Judd *Crusty Sean *Annie & Moe *Jelonzo *Sheldon *Spyke *Super Sea Snail *Cap'n Cuttlefish *Lil' Judd *Off the Hook *Bisk *Aunt Flow *Jelfonzo *Murch *C.Q. Cumber *Iso Padre *Comander Tartar ARMS *Spring Man *Spring Man (Alt.) *Rush Attack *Ribbon Girl *Hedlok *Ninjara *Mechanica *Master Mummy *Min Min *Cobra Kid *Barq & Byte *Helix *Lola Pop *Misango *Dr. Coyle *Twintelle *Max Brass Golden Sun *Isaac *Isaac (Alt.) *Judgement *Garet *Ivan *Mia *Felix *Jenna *Matthew *Isaac (Dark Dawn) Chibi-Robo! *Chibi-Robo *Chibi-Robo (Alt.) *Giga-Robo *Telly *Papa *Free Ranger *Chibi-Tot *Drake Redcast Dragalia Lost *Euden *Euden (Alt.) *Midgardsormr *Zethia *Notte *Elisanne *Ranzal *Cleo *Luca Sin and Punishment *Saki Amamiya *Saki Amamiya (Alt.) *Ruffian Slash *Airan *Achi *Isa *Kachi Rhythm Heaven *Rhythm Troupe *Rhythm Troupe (Alt.) *Rhythm Fever *Sneaky Spirit *Karate Joe *Chorus Kids *Wrestler and Reporter BoxBoy! *Qbby *Qbby (Alt.) *Qucy *Qudy Custom Robo *Ray *Ray (Alt.) *Ray Warrior *Bayonette *Annie *Custom Robos *Jameson & A.I.R.S. *Ray Mk III Codename S.T.E.A.M. *Henry Fleming *Henry Fleming (Alt.) *Guns of Justice *Great Shugguth *A.B.E. *General Grant *Katherine Balloon Fight *Balloon Fighter *Balloon Fighter (Alt.) *Fish Food *Flipper Tin Star *Tin Star *Tin Star (Alt.) *Showdown *Aluminium *Mo Crash *Judge Soy Bean *Maria Bean *Black Bart Clu Clu Land *Bubbles *Bubbles (Alt.) *Boss Unira *Unira Devil World *Tamagon *Tamagon (Alt.) *Devil's Power *Devil The Wonderful 101 *Wonder Red *Wonder Red (Alt.) *Wonderful Forever *Wonder Blue *Wonder Pink *Wonder Green *Wonder White *Wonder Black *Jergingha Pilotwings *Lark *Lark (Alt.) *Light Plane *Kiwi *Instructor *Rocketbelt *Plane *Hang Glider *Goose *Robin *Hawk Wrecking Crew *Foreman Spike *Foreman Spike (Alt.) *The Gold Mantis *Eggplant Man *Gotchawrench *Onnanoko *Oyazi Kururin *Kururin *Kururin (Alt.) *Helirin *Action Helirins *Professor Rabbit FlingSmash *Zip *Zip (Alt.) *Pip *Omnious *Hydracoil The Legendary Starfy *Starfy *Starfy (Alt.) *Whirlpool *Starly *Moe *Bunston *Mermaid *Old Man Lobber *Mashtooth *Mega Mashtooth HarmoKnight *Tempo *Tempo (Alt.) *Tappy *Ariana *Lyra *Tyko and Cymbi *Gargan Advance Wars *Andy *Andy (Alt.) *Hyper Upgrade *Sami *Max *Jake *Rachel *Hawke *Eagle *Olaf *Infantry and Tanks Panel de Pon *Lip *Lip (Alt.) *Puzzle League! *Lip's Stick *Watabou *Flare *Sherbet *Thiana *Elias *Ruby *Neris *Seren *Thanatos Nintendo Labo *Labo Man *Labo Man (Alt.) *Robot Kit *Professor Riggs, Plaise, and Lerna *Toy-Con Car *Toy-Con VR Goggles Tomato Adventure *DeMille *DeMille (Alt.) *Patharan's Song *King Abira *Aretha *Seremo *Dr. Enokin *Quiz Guy *Tomatrio Ever Oasis *Tethu *Tethu (Alt.) *Tethi *Esna Yo-Kai Watch *Jibanyan *Jibanyan (Alt.) *Flurry of Fury *Whisper *Nate Arcana *Rooks *Rooks (Alt.) *Ariel *Teefa *Salah GiFTPiA *Pockle *Pockle (Alt.) *Tao *Kyappa *Mayer *Mappo *Tenjin *Peevee *Chibita *DEEJ *Rumiko Ouendan *Ouendan Squad *Ouendan Squad (Alt.) *Elite Beat Agents *Elite Beat Divas *Mr. X *Commander Kahn Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru *Prince Sable *Prince Sable (Alt.) *Igari Z *Frog & Snake *Prince Richard *Princess Tiramisu *Jam *Mandola *King Delarin *Dr. Arewo Stein Joy Mech Fight *Sukapon *Sukapon (Alt.) *Comedy Special *Dr. Little Emon *Dr. Ivan Walnuts Kurikin Nano Island Story *Nano Academy Student *Nano Academy Student (Alt.) *Kurikin Card Hero *Satoru *Satoru (Alt.) *Haruka *Kiriwo *Maruo Maruhige *Hiroshi *Master *Tameo *Masaru Others *Super Scope *Steel Diver *Nintendog *Arcade Bunny *Akari Hayami *Pig *F-Type *Ryota Hayami *Commander *Magkid *Hsien *Chef *Doshin *Panechus *Sebastian Tute *Yakuman Player *Knight (Knight Move) *Komursaki *Hockey Players *Pitcher and Batter *Dr. Kawashima *Athletes *Rusty *Dr. Wright *Allen *Dark Emperor *Dark Lord *Kyle Hyde *MONSTER *Alessandro Inzaghi *Yama *Satoru Amatsubo *Inuji Darumeshi *Face Raider *Solar Striker *Raymond Bryce *Caroline *Nico Fire *Crispin *Wentworth *Gold Bone *Mr. Mendel and Ms. Blossom Metal Gear *Solid Snake *Solid Snake (Alt.) *Covering Fire *Raiden *Raiden (Alt.) *The Box Revengeance! *Quiet *Quiet (Alt.) *Venom Snake *Venom Snake (Alt.) *Gray Fox *Cypher *Metal Gear KODOQUE *Iroquois Pliskin *Naked Snake *Liquid Snake *Meryl Silverburgh *The Boss *Revolver Ocelot *Metal Gear REX *Metal Gear RAY *Gekko *Cardboard Box Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog (Alt.) * Super Sonic * Tails * Tails (Alt.) * Mech Walker * Knuckles * Knuckles (Alt.) * Hyper Knuckles Quake * Amy * Amy (Alt.) * Tornado Hammer * Shadow the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog (Alt.) * Super Shadow * Blaze the Cat * Blaze the Cat (Alt.) * Burning Blaze * Rookie * Rookie (Alt.) * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Eggman (Alt.) * Death Egg Robot * Metal Sonic * Death Egg * Team Chaotix * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Fang the Sniper * Bean the Dynamite * Bark the Polar Bear * Honey the Cat * Princess Elise * Rouge the Bat * Cream the Rabbit * Chao * Big the Cat * E-123 Omega * Jet the Hawk * Silver the Hedgehog * Sonic the Werehog * Chip * Sticks the Badger * The Deadly Six * Infinite Mega Man * Mega Man * Mega Man (Alt.) * Super Adapter * Roll * Roll (Alt.) * Hyper Roll * X * X (Alt.) * Nova Strike * Zero * Zero (Alt.) * Dark Hold * Tron Bonne * Tron Bonne (Alt.) * Shakedown Mixer * Vent * Vent (Alt.) * Aile * Model ZX * Bass * Proto Man * Dr. Albert Wily * Dr. Thomas Light * Elec Man * Cutman * Gutsman * Wily Capsule * Proto Man * Bass * Auto * Rush * Eddy * Yellow Devil * Axl * Sigma * Beat (Mega Man) * Mega Man Volnutt * Mega Man.EXE * Mega Man (Star Force) * Roll Casket * Data * Servbot * Tiesel Bonne * Bon Bonne Pac-Man *Pac-Man *Pac-Man (Alt.) *Super Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man (Alt.) *Blinky *Blinky (Alt.) *Pinky *Inky *Clyde *Super Ms. Pac-Man *Krystal (Pac-Man) *Krystal (Pac-Man) (Alt.) *Power Pellet *Bonus Fruit *Fire Hydrant *Ghosts (Pac-Man) *Vulnerable Ghost *Pac-Maze *Mother Fairy *Pac-Man's House *Jr. Pac-Man *Baby Pac *Proffesor Pac *Pac-Dog *Toc-Man *Orson *Spooky *Erwin *Patra Street Fighter *Ryu *Ryu (Alt.) *Shin Shoryuken/Shinku Hadoken *Chun-Li *Chun-Li (Alt.) *Houyoku Sen-Hosenka/Kikosho *Ken *Ken (Alt.) *Shinryuken/Shippu Jinraikyaku *Guile *Cammy *Charlie Nash *T. Hawk *Fei Long *Rose *Gen *Dan *Blanka *Sakura *Karin *R. Mika *Dee Jay *Dhalsim *Eagle *E. Honda *Zangief *M. Bison *Akuma *Shin Akuma *Vega *Balrog *Sagat *Adon *Birdie *Alex *Ibuki *Yun *Yang *C. Viper *Juri *Shadaloo Soldiers *Evil Ryu *Violent Ken Final Fantasy *Cloud Strife *Cloud Strife (Alt.) *Omnislash (Cloud) *Zack Fair *Zack Fair (Alt.) *Omnislash (Zack) *Tifa Lockhart *Tifa Lockhart (Alt.) *Final Haven *Sephiroth *Sephiroth (Alt.) *Supernova *Terra Branford *Terra Branford (Alt.) *Riot Blade *Black Mage *Black Mage (Alt.) *Ultima *Barret Wallace *Bahamut SIN *Chaos *Kefka Palazzo *Aerith Gainsborough *Vincent Valentine *Lightning *White Mage *Chocobo *Cactuar *Mog *Ninja Bayonetta *Bayonetta *Bayonetta (Alt.) *Infernal Climax *Rodin *Jeanne *Jeannie (Alt.) *Cereza *Father Balder *Madame Butterfly *Gamorrah *Inspired *Affinity Castlevania *Simon Belmont *Simon Belmont (Alt.) *Grand Cross *Richter Belmont *Richter Belmont (Alt.) *Hyrdo Storm *Alucard *Alucard (Alt.) *Soul Take *Shanoa *Shanoa (Alt.) *Dominus Odium *Sypha Belnades *Aeon *Medusa Head *The Creature & Flea Man *Death *Carmilla *Werewolf *Death's Scythe *Dracula *Dracula (2nd Form) *Trevor C. Belmont *Leon Belmont *Maria Renard *Juste Belmont *Grant Dynasty *Nathan Graves *Reinhardt Schneider *Soma Cruz *Gabriel Belmont *Kid Dracula Persona *Joker *Joker (Alt.) *All-Out Attack *Arsene *Yu Narumaki *Yu Narumaki (Alt.) *Myriad Truths *Igor *Caroline and Justine *Morgana *Ryuji Sakamoto *Ann Takamaki *Yusuke Kitagawa *Makoto Niijima *Futaba Sakura *Haru Okumura *Goro Akechi *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Teddie *Teddie (Human Form) Bomberman *Bomberman *Bomberman (Alt.) *Revenge *Pretty Bomber *Black Bomber *Red Bomber *Blue Bomber *Yellow Bomber *Green Bomber *Aqua Bomber *Spellmaker *Buggler *Pommy *Louie (Bomberman) *Five Dastardly Bombers Contra *Bill Rizer *Bill Rizer (Alt.) *Red Eagle (Bill) *Lance Bean *Lance Bean (Alt.) *Red Eagle (Lance) *Ray Poward *Sheena Etranzi *Brad Fang *Browny *Lucia *Mad Dog *Scorpion (Contra) *Genbei Yagyu *Gava Ganbare Goemon * Goemon * Goemon (Alt.) * Ebisumaru * Ebisumaru (Alt.) * Impact! * Sasuke * Yae * Wise Old Man * Goemon Impact * Princess Yuki * Lord Yuki * Kurobei * Omitsu * Suzaku * Sister Bismaru * Dochuki * Harakiri Seppukumaru * Nezumi Kozō * Kabuki * Ghost Woman * Lantern Man * Otafuku * Hakuryu * Hannya Shogun * Spring Breeze Dancin' * Kitty Lily Galaxy Fräulein Yuna * Yuna Kagurazaka * Yuna Kagurazaka (Alt.) * El-Line * Yuri Cube * Liavelt von Neuestein * Misaki Ichijouin * Princess Mirage * Elner * Erina * Jina * Marina * Fraulein D * Ayako * Genmu * Kyoka Puyo Puyo *Arle Nadja & Carbuncle *Arle Nadja & Carbuncle (Alt.) *Raining Puyo (Arle) *Amitie *Amitie (Alt.) *Raining Puyo (Amitie) *Schezo Wegey *Witch *Draco Centuros *Rulue *Minotauros *Kikimora *Lagnus the Brave *Satan/Dark Prince *Harpy *Seriri *Nasu Grave *Zoh Daimaoh *Nohoho *Suketoudara *Raffine *Rider *Raffina *Lidelle *Ocean Prince/Prince Salde *Yu & Rei *Klug *Sig *Feli *Lemres *Onion Pixy *Donguri Gaeru *Ms. Accord & Popoi *Ringo Andou *Maguro *Risukuma *Ecolo *Ally *Rafisol *Puyos (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple) Billy Hatcher & the Giant Egg *Billy Hatcher *Billy Hatcher (Alt.) *Light Billy Hatcher *Rolly Roll *Chick Poacher *Bantam Scrambled *Dark Raven Super Monkey Ball *AiAi *AiAi (Alt.) *Ei Ei Poo *MeeMee *Baby *GonGon *YanYan *Doctor *Jam *Jet *Dr. Bad Boon *Monkey Ball Samba de Amigo *Amigo *Amigo (Alt.) *Samba de Amigo *Amiga *Linda *Rio *Bingo and Bongo NiGHTS *NiGHTS *NiGHTS (Alt.) *Dragon NiGHTS *Reala *Wizeman *Claris Sinclair *Elliot Edwards *Nightopian *William Taylor *Helen Cartwright Space Channel 5 *Ulala *Ulala (Alt.) *Space Channel 5 *Pudding *Morolians *Jaguar *Chief Blank *Evila Jet Set Radio *Beat *Beat (Alt.) *Jet Set Radio *Gum *DJ Professor K. *Goji Rokkaku Virtua Fighter *Akira Yuki *Akira Yuki (Alt.) *Bajiquan Finale *Jacky Byrant *Pai Chan *Lau Chan *Wolf Hawkfield *Sarah Byrant *Kage-Maru *Jeffrey McWild *Dural Alex Kidd *Alex Kidd *Alex Kidd (Alt.) *Peticopter *Stella Fantasy Zone *Opa-Opa *Opa-Opa (Alt.) *Parts Shop *O-Papa Golden Axe *Gillus Thunderhead *Gillus Thunderhead (Alt.) *Lightning Thunder Cast *Axe Battler *Tyris Flare *Death Adder *Chickenleg ChuChu Rocket! *Chuih *Chuih (Alt.) *Cat Mania *ChuPea *ChuBach *ChuBei *ChuChus *KapuKapu Skies of Arcadia *Vyse *Vyse (Alt.) *Delphinus Moonstone Cannon *Aika *Fina and Cupil Megami Tensei *Jack Frost *Jack Frost (Alt.) *King Frost *Akemi Nakajima *Yumiko Shirasagi *Pixie Final Fight * Guy * Guy (Alt.) * Cody * Mike Haggar * Kyle * Maki * Carlos * Poison * Sodom * Rolento * Belgar * Hugo * Abigail * Two P. * J * Axl * Roxy * Jessica * Thrasher Strider * Strider Hiryu * Strider Hiryu (Alt.) * Ragnarok * Strider Hien * Grandmaster Meio * Toh Pooh Darkstalkers *Morrigan Aensland *Morrigan Aensland (Alt.) *Silhouette Blade/Darkness Illusion *Lillith *Felicia *Demitri Maximoff *Jedah Dohma *Rikuo *Bishamon *Jon Talbain *Anita *Hsien-Ko *Lord Raptor *B.B. Hood *Sasquatch *Anakaris *Huitzil *Pyron *Donovan *Victor *Marionette *Q-Bee *Shadow Ace Attorney Viewtiful Joe Devil May Cry * Dante * Dante (Alt.) * Vergil * Nero * Trish Okami Dead Rising Zack & Wiki Monster Hunter Ghost 'n Goblins * Arthur * Arthur (Alt.) * Firebrand Resident Evil *Chris Redfield *Chris Redfield (Alt.) *Shango Satellite Laser *Jill Valentine *Leon S. Kennedy *Ashley Graham *Claire Redfield *Rebecca Chambers *Ada Wong *HUNK *Billy Coen *William Birkin *Albert Wesker *Jack Krauser *Osmund Saddler *Zombie *Licker *Hunter *Cerberus *Verdurgo *Ganado *Tyrant (T-002 Model) *T-00 *G-Birkin *Nemesis-T Type *Bandersnatch Dig Dug *Taizo Hori *Taizo Hori (Alt.) *Rockslide (Taizo) *Susumu Hori *Susumu Hori (Alt.) *Rockslide (Susumu) *Pooka *Fygar *Puchi *Toby Masuyo *Anna Hottenmeyer *Ataru Hori Tekken *Jin Kazama *Jin Kazama (Alt.) *Devil Jin *Kazuya Mishima *Kuma *True Ogre *Heihachi Mishima *Jun Kazama *Nina Williams *Anna Williams *King *Paul Phoenix *Ling Xiaoyu *Mokujin *Ancient Ogre *True Ogre Tales *Lloyd Irving *Lloyd Irving (Alt.) *Falcon Crest *Collette Brunel *Cress Alvein *Chester Barklight Klonoa *Klonoa *Klonoa (Alt.) *Thunder Hurricane *Guntz *Folgaran the Armoured Beast *Huepow *Lolo *Popka *Leorina *Tat *Joka *Jango *Garlen *Nahatomb *Moo Katamari *The Prince *The Prince (Alt.) *Royal Rainbow *Katamari *The King of All Cosmos *The Queen of All Cosmos Soulcalibur *Siegfried *Siegfried (Alt.) *Critical Edge *Nightmare *Sophitia Alexandra *Cassandra Alexandra *Mitsurugi *Hwang *Yun-seong *Taki *Talim *Seong Mi-na *Ivy Valentine *Cervantes *Kilik *Chai Xianghua *Maxi *Rock *Patroklos Alexander *Pyrrha Alexandra *Astaroth *Voldo *Yoshimitsu *Raphael *Edge Master *Lizardman *Inferno Splatterhouse *Rick Taylor *Rick Taylor (Alt.) *Splatter Kill *Jennifer Willis *Dr. West Dragon Quest *Erdrick *Erdrick (Alt.) *Gigaslash *Alena *Kiryl *Torneko *Bianca *Nera *Carver *Ashlynn *Kiefer *Maribel *Ruff *Yangus *Jessica *Angelo *Morrie *Erinn *Stella *Patty *Slime *Platypunk *Dragonlord *Zoma *Luminary Tomb Raider Chrono Mana Xenogears Mischief Makers *Marina Liteyears *Marina Liteyears (Alt.) *Orbital Suplex *Emperor Leo *Beastector *Clancer *Prof. Theo *Teran *Celes *Sarie *King Aster *Geold *Cat Clancer *Ms. Hint *Migen Sr. *Migen Jr. *Calina *Marzen 64 *Lunar *Cerberus α *Tarus *Sasquatch β *Merco *Phoenix γ Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Scorpion (Alt.) * Toasty! * Sub Zero * Klassic Sub-Zero * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Raiden/Rayden * Johnny Cage * Shao Kahn * Jax Briggs * Sonya Blade * Shang Tsung * Baraka * Mileena * Kitana * Jade * Goro * Kano * Reptile * Kintaro * Smoke * Human Smoke * Noob Saibot * Rain * Kurtis Stryker * Kabal * Nightwolf * Sindel * Sheeva * Motaro * Ermac * Sektor * Cyrax * Tanya * Sareena * Jerak * Kai * Reiko * Fujin * Quan Chi * Shinnok * Chameleon * Khameleon No More Heroes Conker * Conker * Conker (Alt.) * Context Sensitive * Berri * The SHC * The Tediz * Panther King * Heinrich * The Great Mighty Poo Killer Instinct * B. Orchid * B. Orchid (Alt.) * Ultra Combo! * Jago * T.J. Combo * Fulgore * Glacius * Chief Thunder * Cinder * Eyedol * Riptor * Sabrewulf * Spinal * Gargos * Kim Wu * Tusk * Maya * Aganos * ARIA * Eagle * Hisako * Kan-Ra * Kilgore * Mira * Omen * Sadira * Shadow Jago * Shin Hisako Prince of Persia Perfect Dark Oddworld *Abe *Abe (Alt.) *Shrykull *Elum *Slig *Stranger *Molluck the Glukkon *Scrab *Paramite *Big Face *Three Weirdos *Alf *Shrink *Munch *Vykker Ninja Gaiden Metal Slug The King of Fighters * Kyo Kusanagi * Kyo Kusanagi (alt.) * Iori Yagami * Orochi * Rugal Bernstein Cuphead *Cuphead *Cuphead (Alt.) *Super Art *Mugman *King Dice *Sally Stageplay *The Devil *Elder Kettle *Grim Matchstick *Dr. Khal's Robot *Baroness Von Bon Bon *Hilda Berg *Rumour Honeybottoms *Cagney Carnation *The Root Pack *Goopy Le Grande *Djimmi the Great *Beppi the Clown *Ribby & Croaks *Phantom Express *Cala Maria *Wally Warble *Werner Werman *Captain Brineybeard Skylanders Rayman Banjo-Kazooie * Banjo & Kazooie * Banjo & Kazooie (Alt.) * The Might Jinjonator * Mumbo Jumbo * Mr. Patch * Gruntilda * Klungo * Bottles * Jamjars * Brentilda * Tooty * Boogy * Humba Wumba * Captain Blubber * L.O.G. * Pikelet * Trophy Thomas * Jinjos Azure Striker Gunvolt * Gunvolt * Gunvolt (Alt.) * Voltaic Chains * Gibril * Plasma Legion * Asimov * Zeno * Monique * Lumen * Joule * Quinn Sakurazaki * Xiao Wu * Copen * Lola * Mytyl Kamizono * Nori * Asroc * Desna * Ghauri * Milas * Teseo * Tenjian * Zonda * The Seven * Grimoire * Carrera * Merak * Nova Tsukuyomi * Merak * Elise * Stratos * Jota * Viper * False Zonda * Glaive Shadow of the Beast Lemmings * Lemming * Lemming (Alt.) * It's Raining Lemmings * Climber * Floater * Digger * Miner * Basher * Builder * Blocker * Bomber Blazblue * Ragna the Bloodedge * Ragna the Bloodedge (Alt.) * Black Onslaught * Hakumen * Highlander: Takemikazuchi * Jin Kisaragi * Noel Vermillion * Iron Tager * Rachel Alucard * Taokaka * Carl Clover * Arakune * Litchi Faye Line * Bang Shishigami Guilty Gear * Sol Badguy * Sol Badguy (Alt.) * Branding Breech * Faust Baldhead * Gig * Ky Kiske * Jam Kuradoberi * Potemkin * Millia Rage * May * Johnny * Dizzy * Justice * I-No * Bridget * Chipp Zanuff * Axl Low * Baiken * Venom * Testament * Eddie & Zato-1 * Slayer * Zappa * Bedman * Ramlethal Valentine Skullgirls * Filia * Filia (Alt.) * Tricobezoar * Big Band * Bloody Marie * Cerebella * Peacock * Ms. Fortune * Painwheel * Valentine * Parasoul * Double * Fukua * Squigly * Beowulf * Robo-Fortune Arcana Heart * Heart Aino * Heart Aino (Alt.) * Super Duper Amazing Iron Fist Punch of Love * Saki Tsuzura * Ragnarok * Maori Kasuga * Lilica Felchenerow * Yoriko Yasuzumi * Kamui Tokinomiya * Konoha * Mei-Fang * Kira Daidohji * Liselotte Achenbach * Fiona Mayfield * Mildred Avallone Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot (Alt.) * The Invincible Aku Aku * Dr. Neo Cortex * Aku Aku * Uka Uka * Coco Bandicoot * Crunch Bandicoot * Dr. Nitrus Brio * Dr. N. Gin * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Nina Cortex * Tiny Tiger * Dingodile * Polar * Pura * Ripper Roo * Nitros Oxide * Papu Papu * Pinstripe Potoroo * Tawna * Fake Crash * Koala Kong * Rilla Roo * The Komodo Brothers * N Trance Yakuza Scribblenauts Pitfall Shovel Knight * Shovel Knight * Shovel Knight (Alt.) * Catch Her! * Plague Knight * Shield Knight * Enchantress * Remnant of Fate * Black Knight * Specter Knight * King Knight * Mole Knight * Treasure Knight * Polar Knight * Tinker Knight * Propeller Knight * Mr. Hat * Phantom Striker Minecraft * Steve * Steve (Alt.) * Alex * Ender Dragon * Creeper Worms Kingdom Hearts A Hat in Time * Hat Kid * Hat Kid (Alt.) * Time Stop * Moustache Girl * The Snatcher * Time Piece * Mafia Boss * The Conductor * DJ Grooves * Bow Kid Yooka-Laylee * Yooka & Laylee * Yooka & Laylee (Alt.) * Ragie Pagies * I.N.E.P.T. * Capital B * Dr. Quack * Quills * Pagies * Dr. Puzz * Rextro Sixtyfourus * Trowzer * Kartos * Vendi * Clara Lost * Blasto Undertale * Frisk * Frisk (Alt.) * Fight or Mercy * Omega Flowey * Chara * Flowey * Toriel * Sans * Papyrus * Undyne * Undyne the Undying * Alphys * Mettaton * Mettaton EX * Mettaton NEO * Asgore * Temmie * Monster Kid * Naptablook * Mad Dummy * Muffet * Asriel Dreemur * W. D. Gaster Mark of the Ninja Shank * Shank * Shank (Alt.) * Magnus Deleon * Toro * Falcone * Butcher * Cassandra * Cesar * Corina * Razor * Inferno * Roselle * Cyclops * The Doctor Variable Geo * Yuka Takeuchi * Yuka Takeuchi (Alt.) * Kyuukyoku Ki Kou Dan * Chiho Masuda * Jun Kubota * Manami Kusunoki * Kaori Yanase * Reimi Jahana * Satomi Yajima * Ayako Yuuki * Erina Goldsmith * Tamao Mitsurugi * Kyouko Kirishima * Saki Shinjou * Material * Miranda Jahana * Masako Houjouin * Hiyori Sakuragi * Misty Hyperdimension Neptunia * Neptune * Neptune (Alt.) * Neptune Brake * Purple Heart * Noire * Black Heart * Blanc * White Heart * Vert * Green Heart * Nepgear * Purple Sister * Uni * Black Sister * Ram and Rom * White Sisters * Plutia * Iris Heart * Peashy * Yellow Heart * Uzume Tennouboshi * Orange Heart * Arfoire * Rei Ryghts Category:Lists Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Other Stuff Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Character list